Talk:Season 5 filming locations
Variel & Topanga Couldn't it be possible that the refinery is the same the producers have used for all those other instances? (like the Santa Clarita Power Plant, Wilshire Gas Company, Boyd Chemical Plant, etc.??) There are a couple of decent aerial and long shots of it during the first episode of Day 5 that might be helpful while checking it out. Thief12 15:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I did consider that - that would be the AES plant at Redondo Beach. But that was a gas plant whereas the Variel & Topanga loc is an oil tank farm, and unfortunately it doesn't match up. Jon Cassar said in the audio commentary that it was filmed at an oil place that had just shut down, in Long Beach - there are lots of them there, and I'm sure I've checked them all out, but can't find the one! Unless it's been all torn down, but I still can't find the buildings that are seen out of Jack's helicopter (a big wide aerial shot). It's v frustrating!--Acer4666 (talk) 16:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The reason it took me so long to find this location - Jon Cassar was wrong when he said it was in long beach, and I was looking in completely the wrong place--Acer4666 (talk) 10:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Heller's lake plunge This location is very hard to verify due to unclear satellite on google maps and no street view. But, in Music by Sean Callery, Sean says while describing the scene "Heller plunges into Lake Casitas", and I think he would've heard from the production crew that's where it was. The location I've picked does fit with the scenery, though as I say not a million percent verified--Acer4666 (talk) 13:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Turns out I was wrong - it was Lake Piru--Acer4666 (talk) 12:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Unknown locations Diane Huxley's house Episode 1: Diane Huxley's house where Jack begins the day. Lumber yard Episode 5: Lumber yard where Ivan Erwich meets Schaeffer and loads his nerve gas into the truck. Forest area Episode 6: Wooded area where Jack Bauer parks outside the presidential retreat, and meets Mike Novick secretly. There is big mountain type terrain around here so possibly was filmed in Hidden Valley near the horse ranch, though I can't find the precise location. Truck stop Episode 7: A rough patch of land where terrorists stop their truck to plan things. The truck says "Rush Truck Leasing", and the business that leases those trucks has a similar area by the train tracks but it seems like a proper car park and less rough nowadays. Not sure if that is where this is filmed. Phone box Episode 7: A payphone where drug addict Jenny McGill calls her brother Lynn McGill - there's a sign for the Northridge Fashion Center visible behind her, as well an oil change/auto service sign, and in front of her is a chain link fence and what looks like it could be the river bed. Can't find this place anywhere. Freeway Episode 10: A freeway that the motorcade of the Russian president is driving down. It is a raised section, next to a hill and a house roof. Road Episode 14: Wayne Palmer is ambushed on the road and there is a car chase before he crashes off the road. The car crash happens on Placerita Canyon Road but the chase section looks like a wider road than that. Possibly somewhere on Sierra Highway but can't locate it yet. There are electrical pylons in the background and he passes a yellow "road narrow ahead" sign during the chase. Alley Episode 15: An alley that Vladimir Bierko steals a police car in. There is a building with a blue stripe in the background. Military checkpoint Episode 17: A military checkpoint that Audrey Raines drives through. Possibly near the mann biomedical park where other shots of humvees were filmed? Road Episode 17: Christopher Henderson drives his car down the road, past some white railings and a long building with windows. Carl Mossman's house Episode 17: The bank manager Carl Mossman's private home. John Posey thought it was in or near to Chatsworth. Valerie Harris stop off Episode 17: Valerie Harris, a Homeland Security agent, stops off to track Audrey Raines. Later she stops a DWP truck here when she finds the tracker. There are some stone steps in the background. Construction site Episode 18: A construction site where Bill Buchanan picks up Wayne Palmer. Military base Episode 18: An establishing shot of a truck driving through a military base where General Warren is. Bench at presidential retreat Episode 18: A bench where Martha Logan waits for Aaron Pierce - it's the same bench with horse motif that was used to film at Ventura Farms as the retreat but in this episode it's in a different location. Possibly near the Mann biomedical park in Saugus? Heller road Episode 19: A road that James Heller is driving down not long before he drives into Lake Piru. However, the area where this road is a lot flatter than any of the terrain around the lake, so was probably filmed somewhere else. Freeway and junction Episode 21: After Jack lands a plane on the freeway, he is picked up by Curtis. The plane bits were filmed at Ontario airport but the road they drive away on is different, and there's a junction where Curtis bluffs his way through the marines presumably in the same area. There's a sign visible in the background, for something beginning with R. Car crash Episode 22: A road where Vladimir Bierko escaped from, with lots of burning cars around. Not many other identifying features here. --Acer4666 (talk) 11:16, June 23, 2013 (UTC)